Mobile communication devices are often used to communicate via several different media. For example, a smart phone or personal digital assistant (PDA) having wireless communication capabilities may be used to participate in cellular telephone conversations, to exchange email, to exchange SMS or multimedia messaging service (MMS) messages, to participate in instant messaging (IM) or other conversational type message exchanges, to post or receive social networking updates, receive data from web-based services, etc.
Often new incoming messages, data, or other events trigger or have associated therewith an update that is provided on the device to indicate to the user that something has happened. For example, a social media application may provide an update to the device when a friend has posted something to their account.